Call of the Tamed
by nakota2mustang
Summary: Storm has wished all the years of her life to be one of the tamed horses: the Betrayers to the herd. But Storm doesn't see them as that. When she finally becomes captured and is taken to a ranch, all the good things she expected turn upside down. Bad sum.


First, Spirit is not © by me! It's owned by DREAMWORKS ANIMATION, not Disney.

But I do own Pan and other characters appearing in the next chapter.**  
**

**Call of the Tamed**

_**Chapter One**_

_**Pan**_

"Salutations, my friend."

Spirit turned his head and glared at who he thought he saw – him – a black stallion whose coat glossily shone in the moonlight. The loner's eyes beamed up at the buckskin, staring him down ferociously, like a wolf.

"Salutations," the stallion greeted again. "Isn't it a lovely evening?"

Spirit wanted to retort this faked negotiation, but he only turned his head, and again, the stallion spoke.

"Isn't it a wonderful night?"

"Don't speak to me, loner." Spirit snarled, charging slightly at the black stallion, who, startled, leapt back a short distance. "I know your ways. Nothing but nasty games, you play. Who knows, you're probably a Judas horse. One of those Betrayers."

The stallion scoffed. "I am not what you say. I'm only new to this portion of land. I moved my herd here and wandered through this valley to see if anyone lived here already. Honest."

"The Cimarron Valley, and yes, this is my valley." Spirit paused; his muscles relaxed as he sighed, thinking of how innocent the stallion might be. "We've owned this valley for generations. I suggest you move someplace else to satisfy your herd's safety."

The black stallion paused, just slow enough for Spirit to make out parts of his features. The stallion's muscles were deep and well detailed, and his glossy, smooth coat had a hint of blue in it. Two white speckles lay on the tip of his muzzle.

"Call me Pan." Said the stallion. "Pan of the Rockies. Son of Moonsand and Static."

"Pan." Spirit repeated, blinking through the strands of his bushy forelock. "I am Spirit, of the Cimarron. Son of Strider of the Cimarron and Esperanza of the Cimarron."

"Pleasure to meet you, esteemed Spirit, of the Cimarron—"

"Please, call me Spirit."

"Indeed."

Spirit was surprised. _Wow, this stallion has manners. He must be a herd leader. _Then again, Spirit had to be cautious and on the lookout for tricks and schemes. The buckskin stepped forward.

"Do you have a mate, esteemed Pan of the Rockies?"

Pan nodded. "Yes, I do. Her name is Lika. She's a blue roan mare, and is equipped with speed and wisdom. I am very much glad she is my mate." Pan paused. "And how about you, Spirit? Do you have a mate, as well?"

"Yes." Spirit glanced down at the paint mare lying below him. Her obese sides made movement, giving knowledge to the two of them that unborn life laid ever so closer to being born.

Pan noticed the mare groan slightly to her unborn foal's kick, then he glanced up at Spirit again.

Spirit hesitatingly answered, "This is Rain, my mate. We're expected to have a foal, soon." He decided to keep his introduction to Rain short, because, what if Pan _was_ a loner stallion?

Pan nodded, staring at Rain, then turning to Spirit. "I can understand your anxiety."

Spirit nodded.

Pan twisted his head like a bewildered dog. "Perhaps, maybe, our herds could become one—"

"That's not possible. That will never be possible…" Spirit paused. Interrupting wasn't polite, but he didn't care. "…yet."

Pan nodded. "All right. I understand you are so anxious and worried." Spirit even thought he heard Pan chuckle. "You think I'm a loner stallion, but I assure you, I'm not."

Pan turned to the forest. "There. That's where we're staying. If you've changed your mind or have an idea, I'll always be open or glad to talk."

Bowing his head politely, Pan turned his back on Spirit and left, galloping off into the darkness.

Spirit sighed. He jumped at the sound of Rain's moan. Her blue eyes slid open, filled with pain and worry.

"Something's happening in there," Rain curled into a ball.

Spirit nudged the mare's belly, which twitched at his touch. "You're fine, Rain. But if you feel anything further, just tell me. Okay?"

"Mm-hm." Rain mumbled like a punished child.

Spirit was about to lie down as well when Rain groaned.

"Spirit," came her voice.

"I know." Spirit replied. His heartbeats sounded, to him, faster than his gallop. Something was happening to Rain. He knew… maybe the foal was coming. Maybe it _was_ time.

Spirit had no idea what to do. His mate was in labor and the herd was asleep…

Then one thought came to him.

_Pan._


End file.
